The fall of a good woman
by Beware-I-Bit
Summary: warning this story pulls at your heart strings!ok so this story is basicly about the final battle with naraku hope you enjoy it please read and give it a chance


**Sound the bugle now..**

As her body fell to the cold wet unforgiving ground he fell and the cheers were heard until they saw who fell with the man.

**play it just for me**

The ghost of the young fallin woman showed up before them and said

" My friends do not cry rejoice for I am going home.

**As the seasons change... remember how I used to be  
**

three months ago it was beatuiful and sunny but ever since that day the world itself seemed to weep. the season started off sunny and not a cloud one but as her ghost disappeard the clouds came and the sky turned and ominious gray and black. The girl that everybidy loved on contact was dead and they could still her happy voice calling out a sit here and a yell for someone to bathe with her. The girl will always be remembered as a strong willed loveable loving person. that everyone would miss

**Now I can't go on...I can't even start**

If I tried to tell you more of this woman I may cry. I dont even know where to begin to tell you of her loving and forgiving nature of how she let her heart be stomped on time and time again and just for others happiness she planted a fake smile on her face.

**I've got nothing left... just an empty heart.  
**

I have nothing left to me I dont even have a heart to offer to anybody because of hoiw broken it is over my lost friend...

**I'm a soldier... wounded so I must give up the fight**

She was wounded and she never gave up on life itself till she saw to it that the cursed jewel was out of his hands. As soon as he gave his last yell she fell to the forset floor in a puddle of her own blood...

**There's nothing more for me... lead me away**

She looked up and I just knew the angels where there and taking her away to a better place where nothing evil could ever try to taint her again.

**Or leave me lying here**

her soul had left and before she left she touched each of our hearts I just knew it. Her body was still here lying there on the ground but she was long gone.

**Sound the bugle now... tell them I don't care**

She didnt care to tell everybody that they sould be happy and celebrate that her for you. Always thinking of other people before herself.

**There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere**

I wanted her back so bad but I knew that would never happen the kamis themselves wanted such a pure soul. To try and take her away from them is like taking a road that leads to no where.

**Without a light, I fear that I will stumble in the dark**

Without her this group that we used to be barely could move and function right she was our only light in the dark...

**Lay right down and decide not to go on**

So here I am laying down besides my bestfriends grave. I could go on without my kagome no more. My bestfriend and sister of the heart.

**Then from on high, somewhere in the distance There's a voice that calls,**

Then as I layed there content to wither away and die I heard her voice. Sango this is not you you most keep going its not your time yet.

**"Remember who you are... if you lose yourself, **

Remember who your are do not lose yourself to this sadness you have much more to do on this plain before you will pass.

**Your courage soon will follow,**

you can do it San San I know it you always had the courage of the group now I need you to use that coruage to continue on.

**So be strong tonight... remember who you are"**

From then on every night before I lay down I repeat be strong sango remember who you were stay strong so kagome does not worry over me in the after life.

**Yeah, your a soldier now,**

The last time I ever heard her voice she told me im proud of you your a true soldier now Sango.

**Fighting in a battle,**

No I will never feel whole again its a everyday struggle to stay happy but to the sake of myself and everyone elses happiness I stay strong and fight.

**To be free once more.**

I still visit her grave and though we never found shippos body we all knew he was with her now and now we strive to keep peace just like our hero Kagome did.

Yeah, that's worth fighting for...


End file.
